<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>toothpaste and chocolate candy by lofi_seul</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28403706">toothpaste and chocolate candy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lofi_seul/pseuds/lofi_seul'>lofi_seul</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Bickering, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, No Angst, a study on mint chocolate, boyfriends yeonbin, just way too cute tbh, me too yeonjun i love mint choco too, pure fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:29:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28403706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lofi_seul/pseuds/lofi_seul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I can’t believe you like mint chocolate out of all ice cream flavors, hyung,” Soobin exasperatedly exclaimed for the 92318th time as the elder cheerfully licked his pale green-colored dessert, “it’s literally frozen toothpaste milk.”</p><p>or a study on why yeonjun likes mint chocolate so much &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>toothpaste and chocolate candy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>just some cute one-shot about yeonbin I wrote at 1 am (it's not checked at all oops, so if there's any weirdness let me know!)<br/>ahh, I love them so much :3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I can’t believe you like <em>mint chocolate</em> out of all ice cream flavors, hyung,” Soobin exasperatedly exclaimed for the 92318th time as the elder cheerfully licked his pale green-colored dessert, “it’s literally frozen toothpaste milk.”</p><p>“I just do, okay Soobin? Just admit that I have taste, something you’re definitely lacking here with your boring <em>vanilla</em>,” shot back the pink-haired boy, emphasizing his point with a forceful bite of his ice cream, “besides, you taste like toothpaste all the time, I don’t get why you hate it.” </p><p>The two ended up finishing their cones just before arriving at Soobin’s apartment, playfully bickering all the way through. The bantering filled with (gentle) insults and shameless pick-up lines was their thing, their way of communicating. </p><p>“Are you sure dinosaurs exist? Have you ever seen one before, Soob? Have you?” </p><p>“Junnie- …”</p><p>“Yeah, you haven’t, I thought so too! <em>See</em>, the dinosaurs we think we know could all just be social constructs and we’re being deceived! What if they don’t even have necks?! Neckless dinosaurs, Soobin!”</p><p>The sigh the younger let out could probably be felt by someone all the way around the world. “Okay hyung, but then how would we find fossils?”</p><p>“Ah, I thought about that too, but like how are we supposed to have all those fancy colored 3D renderings of those scaly long-necked horned animals when all we have are crusty bones! Crusty old bones! How do we know they don’t have feathers? Or hair? Or-”</p><p>Soobin quickly interrupted Yeonjun’s incoming rant with a peck on his pouting lips and calmly replied, “Okay, okay, maybe dinosaurs do have hair and feathers, go to the science museum to duke it out with the researchers. I’m not the paleontology major here-”</p><p>“Neither am I. But the possibilities!” Yeonjun interjected, recovered from the surprise kiss, “Hey that wasn’t fair! You stole a kiss from me!” The elder deepened his pout and crossed his arms in mock annoyance.</p><p>“But hyunggg you stole my heart! Are you going to return it then?” Soobin playfully whined back, wriggling his shoulders and turning to face his boyfriend. </p><p>Yeonjun may or may not have blushed, at this moment, <em>just</em> for a few seconds, before deciding to wrap his arms around Soobin for an impromptu hug, teasing the younger by saying “Hmn, are the refunds good? Will I also get my heart back from this tall handsome guy who stole mine too?”</p><p>“Give me a kiss hyung, I need to decide. Maybe I’ll reconsider,” Soobin chuckled, tightening his hold on the elder’s waist as they awkwardly waddled off the middle of the sidewalk. Although it looked pretty romantic to be locked in an embrace with your loved one in the center of a somewhat crowded walkway as the petals from nearby cherry trees whisked around in the spring breeze, Soobin and Yeonjun knew from experience that this moment was fabricated in the magic of dramas. The couple wasn’t going to risk the chance of encountering hyper dogs yapping at their heels or grumpy seniors gruffly asking them to “Move lovebirds! We don’t have all day to watch you two canoodle around!”.</p><p>Once settled near the edges of the walkway, Yeonjun pulled the taller closer, meeting their gazes together before shifting his focus at the younger’s soft lips. Soobin closed the gap, learning further in and slightly lifting the elder a bit higher. The kiss was soft and sweet, expressing their love for each other through mellow motions and gentle sighs. </p><p>“You know what,” Soobin started once the two parted for breath, “I reconsidered.”</p><p>Yeonjun shot him a glare, daring him to continue and potentially question his kissing skills.</p><p>“I think I’m going to keep your heart forever hyung, no refunds,” Soobin lovingly finished, “... except the mint chocolate part, I may need a refund for that. I can taste it in my mouth now.” Immediately his boyfriend’s eyes went from their adoring gaze to a fake scowl. </p><p>“Excuse you! I just gave you <em>flavor</em> Soobinnie, be grateful!” Yeonjun quipped, jokingly turning his head up and away in faux annoyance. </p><p>The younger chuckled, before moving his index finger below the elder’s chin, gently turning his head back to face him. “But really hyung, why do you like mint chocolate so much?”, he pondered. </p><p>“Just a preference. It reminds me of a happy memory,” the elder answered, his eyes drifting off focus in nostalgia. Soobin then bent down and quickly pecked Yeonjun’s lips again, bringing him back into the present.</p><p>“Hyung, let’s start heading back to my apartment, I see some rainclouds heading up in the distance”, the dark-haired boy suggested, glancing up at the sky and umbrellas of passersby. He wrapped an arm around the elder’s shoulders as they reentered the walkway.</p><p>Yeonjun followed suit with his own arm around Soobin’s waist as they made their way to Soobin’s apartment. </p><p>--</p><p>“Should we get take-out or should I run to the grocery store to get something to make for dinner?” Yeonjun asked the younger. It had been a few hours after the couple arrived at Soobin’s apartment and the two proceeded to spend the time studying together.</p><p>Soobin glanced up from his piles of notes and turned to face his pink-haired boyfriend before replying, “Hmm, we’ve been eating take-out already 3 times this week, I don’t think my stomach or wallet would appreciate another box of jjajangmyeon, so do you mind grabbing the ingredients for a quick dinner, hyung?”</p><p>“Sure thing, it’ll probably help get my mind off this ridiculous fashion final coming up. How am I supposed to design and make a capsule collection in 2 weeks?! That’s like 10 pieces!” Yeonjun huffed, rubbing his temples in annoyance as he tore a sheet of his latest design out of his sketchbook. As he studied it further, he distractedly hummed to himself saying, “This shade of blue isn’t right, I need it to be more like a periwinkle to match this baby yellow here,” before sighing in defeat and getting his coat to leave. The elder then walked over to Soobin and planted a small kiss on his cheek before heading out of the apartment. “Did you have any snacks? You smell like chocolate,” Yeonjun commented as he left the room, ruffling Soobin’s hair.</p><p>Soobin leaned back in his chair, stretching his long limbs and back. ‘He can smell my chocolate candy?’ the dark-haired boy internally mused, ‘I haven’t had this chocolate since our first date.’ The younger’s lips unknowingly quirked up, reminiscing their awkward but terribly cute first date at the arcade. They had their first kiss there after Yeonjun won Soobin a stuffed bunny. (He secretly named the bunny Yeonbin and it’s now permanently living on his bed, unwittingly forced to listen to Soobin’s panicked “what do I wear for tonight?... does this look too formal? But Yeonjun’s a fashion major… oh no what if he hates my clothes!” rants and after-date gushes, but don’t tell Yeonjun that, he’ll never let Soobin live it down) Soobin could almost hear Yeonjun exclaiming, after they kissed, “You taste like my ice cream Soobinnie!” and frantically waving his pastel green colored ice cream around for emphasis. The younger let out an affectionate chuckle, eyes filled with adoration at the memory.</p><p>As the taller mulled in his nostalgia, snippets of today’s conversation entered Soobin’s flow of thoughts: “You taste like toothpaste all the time… it reminds me of a happy memory… you smell like chocolate…”, leading to a new idea bubbling up in his mind  “Wait could that be why-”</p><p>“Soobinnie! I’m back!”, Yeonjun cheerfully chirped from the kitchen, his entrance finally registered after being muffled by Soobin’s earlier contemplation, “Do you want dinner soon?”</p><p>“Sure hyung, I’m starving!” the younger replied, making his way to join his boyfriend.</p><p>He found the elder watching a pot on the stovetop boil before wrapping his arms around his small waist. He learned his head down onto Yeonjun’s shoulder. “Hey Yeonjun,” Soobin asked, partially muffled by his face buried in his boyfriend’s blazer, “Do you like mint chocolate ice cream because it reminds you of our first kiss?” </p><p>The response he got from the elder was immediate. The pink-haired boy shifted in Soobin’s embrace, face warming by the implications of the question. “How did you get to that conclusion Soobinnie?” Yeonjun replied voice tinged with nervousness? embarrassment? He turned his face more towards the food he was currently cooking as if he was caught red-handed.</p><p>Luckily, or actually unluckily for Yeonjun, Soobin saw all these actions and smirked. ‘So my hypothesis was right’ cheered a smug voice in his head. </p><p>“You can just admit that the Choi Yeonjun is whipped for me,” the taller said, obviously pleased, “He even dedicated his favorite ice cream flavor to me. It’s okay hyung, I’d do the same if I were you, I’m just that cute.” Soobin giggled and stuck out his tongue in mock victory.</p><p>“I’ve always liked it,” Yeonjun started, turning himself to finally lock gazes with the younger, “It’s just that <em>you</em> made it my <em>favorite</em> flavor.” And with that, he pecked Soobin’s nose and watched as his boyfriend’s face start to fluster, a tint of warm redness spreading over his cheeks.</p><p>“Hyunggg, that was so cheesy!” Soobin whined, clearly trying to distract Yeonjun (and himself) from his blush. </p><p>“But you still fell for it! Look at your cheeks!” the elder bantered back, hands abandoning the spoon at the pot to reach up and squish the taller’s cheeks. Yeonjun then turned off the stove before fully turned himself around so that he was chest to chest with Soobin, before raising himself on his toes and planting a tender kiss onto the younger. </p><p>
  <em>“Yup, mint chocolate, my favorite flavor”</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading!! i hope you enjoyed it! :3 I haven't written (like just for fun) in a while so this felt nice hehe. if you enjoyed this come say hi to me on twitter <a href="https://twitter.com/seulrene_mp4">@seulrene_mp4</a> :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>